


The Healing Process

by FallenQueen2, RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Multifandom Smut [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dom!Percival Graves, Kneeling, M/M, Trust, bdsm relationship, how these relationships should be, sub!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Newt has dealt with his fair share of injured creatures, but he finds he has to take a different approach when dealing with one Percival Graves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my tumblr  
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com
> 
> NSFW Tumblr  
> https:/risingqueen2.tumblr.com

Newt twirled his wand between his long fingers as he stared at the door leading to Director Percival Graves’ office. The real one that he had helped Tina and the others find a month ago. Newt had wanted to leave for England to work on his book, but when Tina had asked for his help finding he real Graves he couldn’t say no could he?

Newt was glad he stuck around, Percival was completely different than the version Grindelwald played, apparently the others hadn’t seen the difference but Newt had much more experience than the rest of them. In time with his creatures and dealing with Dragons during the war back in England he had gained almost a sixth sense about what makes something or someone tick. It was how he felt a sense of wrongness when facing off against Grindelwald and he knew something was amiss. 

“How long has he been in there?” Newt asked Tina absently, making the witch look up from her paperwork that had built up over time. 

“Director Graves? He was in there when I got in this morning and he’s always there when I leave for the day.” Tina put her quill down knowing that when Newt asked a question it was for a good reason.

“Do you think he’s sleeping or even eating?” Newt asked, not caring his ‘mother’ side was showing and from the smile on Tina’s lips she saw it as well. 

“He’s not one of your creatures you can tame Newt, he’s a stubborn and powerful Wizard. I think you might be a bit out of your league this time Newt.” Tina patted her friend’s hand before turning her attention back to her paperwork. 

“Hm.” Newt hummed thoughtfully. “Tina, how would you describe him, before Grindelwald took his place?”

Tina sighed knowing Newt would not let this go so she would humor him. “Controlling, stubborn, powerful but he is a good man Newt and he still is.” 

“I’m not questioning that Tina, just… Curious.” Newt trailed off as an idea started to form in his mind. 

“Alright Mr. Curious, are you coming? Queenie is making pasta tonight.” Tina gathered her jacket when she finished her paperwork with a flourish, her words drawing Newt’s attention to the late hour. 

“Ah as lovely as that sounds, I actually have something I must attend.” Newt flashed her an apologetic smile and she smiled knowingly.

“Don’t do anything idiotic or Queenie will know about it.” Tina warned over her shoulder as she walked to the Apparition point. 

“Thank you Tina.” Newt smiled fondly as she disappeared in a blink. He straightened his clothes and tucked his wand away before he approached the ever-closed door to Director Graves’s office. 

Newt took a calming breath, as he knocked on the door as loud as he dared, knowing it would echo throughout the now empty office space. 

“Enter.” Percival’s voice called out and Newt stepped through the threshold shutting the door shut behind him. 

“Mr. Scamander, what do I owe the pleasure?” Percival drawled looking up from his mountains of paperwork. 

“I hope I am not interrupting anything Director Graves.” Newt said as calmly as he could considering what he was about to do. 

“Just the paperwork that bastard Grindelwald left piling up when he was prancing around in the form of my body.” Percival sounded bitter and Newt couldn’t blame him. 

“I do hope you will not be offended by me comparing you to my creature’s Director Graves, but I have a rather good eye thanks to them and I know it is not just the paperwork that is bothering you lately.” Newt said forwardly. 

“What pray tell do you know about me Mr. Scamander?” Percival asked sharply, grip tightening on his quill. 

Newt didn’t reply, he just strode closer to Graves’s desk before he fell gracefully to his knees, bowing his head forward exposing the back of his neck to Percival. Newt heard a sharp inhale of breath from Percival; clearly this action had startled him. 

“What do you think you are doing Mr. Scamander?” Percival’s voice wasn’t as calm and steady as before. 

“The real problem is that you lost your control. You are all about control and when Grindelwald took you he took that from you. You’ve been trying to get it back ever since but it’s not the same is it Director?” Newt explained softly. 

“…You think you’ve figured me out, like I’m one of your creatures?” Percival snapped, his voice closer but Newt didn’t look up, he kept his position. 

“We are all very much like my creatures Director Graves when it comes to things like this. I simply know how to help and that is what I’m offering you Director Graves. I want to help you regain some of your control, if you have control back in one part of your life the rest will follow and you will be able to heal.” Newt stated simply. 

If Newt had looked up he would have seen the awe struck look Percival was giving him. He looked like he couldn’t comprehend what Newt was offering him. He looked unsure if he should accept the help of the Magizoologist or not. He ran a hand down his face as he made up his mind.

“Mr. Scamander, come and kneel by my chair. Do not speak unless spoken to first am I understood?” Percival ordered unsure if Newt would obey. He felt his lips twitch up in a true smile when Newt shuffled over and settled at the side of his chair. Head resting lightly against his thigh, lips pressed firmly shut. 

Percival felt something uncurl inside of him, not understanding how much he needed this until Newt followed his orders with no question and total trust. Percival wet his lips and went back to signing paperwork, barely noticing when his free hand drifted down to gently stroke through Newt’s soft ginger hair. He did hear the soft sigh Newt let out at the action and it made something warm settle in Percival’s chest. 

Percival realized he had been staring at the same piece of parchment for the last five minutes so he put it down quietly and closed his eyes for a brief moment to collect him self. When he had calmed himself he risked a look down at his side and let a genuine smile spread on his lips at the sight. 

Newt looked so relaxed and perfect there on his knees. His eyes were closed, a small flush on his cheeks as he breathed evenly like he was asleep. His cheek was pressed comfortably against Percival’s thigh and hands limp on his lap. Percival kept threading his fingers through Newt’s hair, not wanting this to end. 

Newt was right about him, he needed to feel like he was in control and having Newt there kneeling at his side obeying his orders without question was making him feel more like himself he had in a long time. Percival knew Newt was a healer and a giver, but who helped him? Percival furrowed his eyebrows together as he realized that from everything he knew about Newt, he never mentioned who would look after him when he was hurt or sick.

As Percival gazed at Newt he realized that this was helping both of them, for him it was being in control and having someone trust him again. For Newt it was giving up that control and trusting someone to see him like this. 

If that was the case then Percival was content with whatever this was going to turn into, they both got something out of it and if Newt was willing Percival wouldn’t mind if they continued on like this. 

Maybe it would help both of them heal.


End file.
